Friends Forever
by Luvisia
Summary: Minnie Sherringford is the 7 year old American ward of Basil of Bakerstreet after her mother passes away. But what happens when Ratigan finds this out and he devises a plan to destroy Basil's new-found attatchment? Nothing, if his son Victor has a say. ;D
1. My Oc's

**Author's Note: I know that these are REALLY annoying. Just wanted to let everyone know this is my first GMD fic, and who doesn't belong to me, who does, yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: Kay, just to get this straight, every character that is in here that you HAVE heard of before probably belongs to Disney. And who belongs to me? These are the profiles for my characters... so if you like them please tell me!?**

**Name: **Minnie Sherringford

**Age:**(human years) 7 years old

**Height: **(human height) 4'5

**Color fur:** light brown, tan

**Eyes: **Chocolate brown, big and round like doe eyes

**Clothing: **Usu. in school uniform: Button-up shirt, plaid skirt and stockings w/ plaid bow in her hair. Nightwear: Long-sleeve gown, pink. Detective outfit: Mini-version of Basil with a cute twist. Instead of deerstalker, wears big pink bow.

**Personality: **Let the bliss of innocence take over! Minnie is a cute little mouse who loves anything and everything, and will quite literally charm the majority. She is an American whose mother is the deceased friend of Basil. Although she can be sweet as honey, she has quite the temper when upset. Her childishness is more of a mask for the sorrows she has within.

**History:** Minnie Sherringford was born on December 31st, 1892. She lived in America until her mother died when she was at the tender age of 4. Then she came to live with none other than Basil of Bakerstreet! Since she has lived with Basil, Minnie has helped solve many cases and become like part of the family.

**Name: **Victor Ratigan

**Age:** 10 years old

**Height: **5'7

**Color fur: **Light Black, grayish.

**Eyes:** Yellow and at some times honey.

**Clothing:** Daddy dearest likes to keep him well-dressed, so he usu. wears a suit. But that's as far as 'fancy' as he'll go. He resembles Ratigan alot. Almost _too _much.

**Personality: **Kinda like dad, although he doesn't like to rub victory in. He likes his position, and always wants a part in the scheme - that is unless Minnie's involved. She is the only one he has a soft spot for, and even if he figured out how to rule Mousedom, if Minnie's involved, forget it. He acts the part of 'big-brother' and is proud of it, although his father looks down on his atittude towards her. When upset, he handles it a bit better than his dad, and it takes alot to rile him up. And also unlike Ratigan, he takes just fine to being called a rat, seeing that he _is _one.

**History: **Victor Ratigan was born January 6th, 1890. He is British through-and-through, and although a rat, he has class. He can barely remember his mom, and Ratigan has raised him from birth. At the young age of 5, he began to take part in his father's crimes. When he was 8, he met Minnie, and helped her out with the case (which turned out to be his dad's) and they've been best friends since.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet afternoon on Bakerstreet. Well, as quiet as you can get with Basil around.

"Ha ha! I have my lead!" the detective's voice pierced the day. Basil ran to his study and slipped on his trench-coat and deerstalker while running around with a vial of green liquid.

"I do say Mr. Basil! Could you keep it down?" the housekeeper's voice rang.

He rolled his eyes and was about to run out of the door when he was face to face with a man in about his 30's.

"And who might you be?" Basil asked. "I really must be leaving now."

The man cleared his throat and asked, "Are you Mr. Basil of Bakerstreet?"

"Indeed," he replied.

"Do you have a moment?"

Basil was about to snap that he didn't, but then a little laugh that sounded like a bell met his ears. He looked down to face a small girl who was beaming at him.

"Are you Basil?" she asked. "My mommy told me all about you."

The detective stood out of the way and let them enter.

"What might this be about?" he asked.

The man released the girl's arm and took a seat across from Basil. "Do you know of a Miss Sherringford?"

Basil smiled. "She was one of my best friends as a child."

"Than this might be easier for you," he said. "I am Michael Gunner of Child Services."

The detective sipped his tea. "I am concluding that that child over there is Amelia Sherringford's child and that you are her social worker, she is obviously American, one eye colored lighter than the other and she may be... oh, four years old. You, my fine sir, just turned thirty-one and you had some strawberry pastries this morning."

Gunner sat stunned. "Great Detective indeed!"

Basil said, "Now tell me, why exactly are you here? And from the beginning."

The social worker explained. "Dear Miss Minnie over there has recently lost her mother to a brain-fever, and her will stated that if anything should happen to her, she wanted the child to live with you. That is if you are willing to take her. Otherwise she will go to a foster home and live with strangers... you wouldn't want that, would you Mr. Basil?"

The news of Amelia's death was a bit shocking, but Basil soon managed, "I have no time for children."

Gunner frowned. "I think that Amelia would have wanted her here."

Basil looked over to the little mouse, and sighed. She looked like her mother even.

"Oh, alright."

Minnie glanced over to Basil, and took in his sorrowful aura. "Mr. Basil," she said, "I promise not to be a bother."

He smiled. "Never, my dear."

After he signed the papers, the maid suggested that Basil take Minnie out with him on the case.

"Oh _please _Mr. Basil?" she pleaded. "I love mysteries!"

"Absolutely not!" he said. "You'd be much safer here."

A downcast Minnie made her way to her new room, and stared into the mirror. Then she took out her porcelain mouse-clown doll and made it fly in the air.

"Mommy," she whispered, "I think that Mister Basil doesn't like kids." Then she placed the doll beside her wind-up jewelry box. She sighed and wound it up. It played a tinkling melody, and the small ballerina figure inside, attached to a spring, made her way in circles.

"I really _don't _want to be in the way..." she frowned, and sat on a stool.

The next day, Ms. Judson talked Basil into taking Minnie to the park for the day. Along with Dr. Dawson, Minnie and Basil rode to the park on Toby.

"Omigosh," Minnie breathed when she met Holmes' massive Basset Hound. Basil worried he had scared her, but the mouse had Toby wrapped around her finger in a jiffy.

"You are just a sweet big boy, aren't you?!" she exclaimed as she patted his nose.

"She is quite an extraordinary child, isn't she Basil?" Dawson asked.

"Most definitely," he murmured.

When they arrived at the park, a little mouse came up to Basil, in search of a lost toy. While the detective had turned away, Minnie grinned. "Tell me everything."

The mouse went on as to he had last seen it on the other side of the park, in the bushes. Basil told her to go on, highly doubting that she could find it.

"Over here," the kid encouraged.

"Hmmm..." Minnie took a small magnifying glass out of her pocket and looked at some odd footprints that led towards a heavily shadowed area.

"Basil, do you think that it's entirely safe to let Minnie wander around, especially after she has been seen with you?" Dawson worried.

"It isn't like Ratigan and that bat of his are going to just jump out and snatch a little girl of no importance in broad daylight."

Minnie found her goal: A small teddy bear that was a bit frayed around the edges.

She felt so happy. "I've found it, I've found it!" the little mouse cheered. Her happiness was short lived, however. The other child was gone.

"Hello?" she called. The eerie shadows sent chills up her spine. "Mr. Basil? Doctor Dawson?" she frowned. "Anyone...?"

Then from behind, something grabbed her. Minnie shrieked and bit whoever was holding her.

Basil's ears perked at the noise of Minnie's screaming. "Why must I run my big mouth..." he sighed. He ran towards the noise with caution. The bushes parted to reveal a terrified Minnie being carried up a ladder by none other than Fidget.

"BASIL!" she shrieked. "Let me GO!" the little mouse kicked at her captor.

"Shaddup!" Fidget warned.

"Oh dear," Dawson yelped in dismay.

"_Ratigan!" _Basil exclaimed.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it my good friend?" Ratigan remarked. "Let's see if you catch my latest scheme!"

"Let the poor dear go!" Dawson said.

"Uh... NO!" Fidget stuck his tounge out at the two detectives once aboard the aircraft.

Ratigan gave the pair a malicious grin. "This ought to serve you right, detective, you won't see Miss Sherringford anytime soon!"

And with that, they flew off.

"All my fault..." Basil whispered. "Amelia, what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally have _plotted _a story for the first time in my life! So now I know where this is going! But suggestions are always welcome: For instance, I've realized that I need more detail. So this chap may be a bit better! But please, I beg of you more advanced writers, I'm only 12 and am in need of guidance! On with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

"Sir! The – the girl! I don't know how she did it!" A terrified voice called from the opening of Ratigan's lair.

"What have you nitwits done _now?_" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Another henchman chimed in. "She must be a witch! I don't know how to say this but..."

Ratigan lost his cool. "Out. With. It. Or it's Felicia for you."

"That's the problem," the first said, nervous. "She's done bewitched the cat."

_What? _he thought.

"Let me see. You idiots probably are too drunk to know the difference between the girl and the cat."

The two gave each other a glance and the second put on a face. "Right this way, sir."

Ratigan found it hard to believe that a insignificant little mouseling like Minnie could possibly charm his cat. The cat hardly gave any mouse a second glance, unless she found it delectable. Ha! The very thought made him laugh inwardly. Felicia was a trained executioner. Then he heard a tinkling giggle not far off.

"Oh you beautiful _baby! _I bet that he doesn't even_ brush _you! It'd take lotsa work girl, but you are definitely worth every bit!"

Ratigan rounded the corner. What he saw will haunt him forever.

His yellow eyes widened at the sight of Minnie scratching Felicia behind her ears, the cat enjoying all of the attention like a sponge.

He grit his teeth, took a deep breath and called charmingly, "Oh Miss Sherringford, would you please come down from my cat?"

Minnie pushed away some creamy-colored fur and looked Ratigan dead in the eyes, chocolate versus yellow. "Why would I? Felicia told me _all _about_ you."_

_Told? _he thought,_ How can a cat speak?_

"Dear," he began, "If you don't come down by the count of three, I will make you come down."

"Go ahead," she challenged, "Make me."

"One."

She grinned and did a rendition of 'One, Two, Buckle My Shoe'.

"Two."

He was losing patience very quickly. She was only making it worse with the singing.

"Three."

"Basil won't let you hurt me."

He made his way over to the girl, and with a light push, she fell off of the cat's back and into his waiting arms.

"You will find that I have no time for games, and next time there will be no count. You are expected to do as you are told. Am I clear?"

"Yeah. But I am _not _a_ baby, _and I can _walk myself. _Put me_ down."_

He complied and let her fall on her behind.

"That wasn't _nice!" _she pouted, covered in cat hair.

"I never said that I was a nice person."

Ratigan turned from her and called for one of his most trusted henchmen. "Joseph?! Come here!"

"Yes Boss?"

A mahogany colored mouse with a lanky build and a armful of books rushed into the room.

"Ah, I have another _charge _for you to take care of. Can you handle two?"

The one called Joseph nodded his head and replied, "You know I love kids. I don't think that she'll be a problem at all."

"Good." Ratigan smiled. "Get her a room, get her washed up, and tell Victor that I need to see him in a while... around, ah, six o'clock. Is that too much trouble?"

"No sir." Joseph said. Then he turned to face Minnie. "Why aren't you cute? What's your name, sweetheart?"

"M-Minnie..." she said shyly.

"Well come on, we don't have all day! Gotta getcha washed up and the like, and Master Victor might wanna meet you!"

"Master Victor?" she asked, curiosity bubbling up inside her. "Who's he?"

Joseph walked down the hall, Minnie trailing close behind, and replied, "Victor is the Boss' son, and I take care of 'em. He isn't a problem at all really, just keeps to 'imself and reads. Pretty good hand at fighting, Boss taught him 'imself. Pretty smart too."

"Hmm..." Minnie thought. "Well he doesn't seem too bad."

Joseph gave a smile. They were going to be great friends, he could already tell.

**Review? I'm desperate here!**

**~Luv**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you SO MUCH to Terra Young, Illyria Lives, Kagalei ****and The Mouse Avenger for reviewing my story! It means lots to me. I mean LOTS. I shall now give you Minnie plushies and marshmallows! (showers them with plushies, marshmallows and hugs)**

**And ALSO, in this chapter we might find out what Ratigan wants to do to Basil! Which probably isn't good.... :(**

**Chapter 3**

Joseph knocked on the hard chestnut wood of the library door.

"Victor, it's Joseph."

"Come in," an enthusiastic voice called.

Minnie followed behind Joseph as he pushed open the door and set his stack of books onto the table. She looked amongst the tall shelves and found none other than a young rat a bit older than herself. He was immersed in a novel, and then he realized her stumble backwards in suprise. The rat's lightning-quick reflexes stopped her from knocking over Ratigan's chemistry set.

"Wow," she gasped, "how did you do that?"

He looked down at the mouse and removed his paw from her shoulder. "Reflexes," he muttered.

Her eyes widened. "A-Are you Victor?"

He looked over at her, she was trying to see him from over her side of the table, he'd made his way back to his seat. "Yeah," he answered. "You know, coming over here might not strain your neck so much... I don't bite, you know."

"Sure." the mouseling toddled over to where Victor sat in a comfortable worn chair. "Whatcha reading?" she asked.

He smiled. "Edgar Allan Poe."

She scrunched up her button nose in confusion. "I meant the title, silly."

"Oh that," Victor blushed, "would be the Masque of the Red Death."

Her mouth made a little "O" shape as she tried to read a paragraph. "Too wordy,"she mumbled.

Then a thought struck him. "Want me to read it to you?"

Minnie grinned ear to ear. "I LOVE stories!"

And he began from the beginning.

Meanwhile, Joseph was watching with Ratigan. "Isn't that nice?" Joseph asked.

Ratigan thought. "I don't want him going soft, he's already come too far."

Joseph laughed. "Who _couldn't _go soft for _that _little girl?"

Ratigan raised his eyebrows. "I really don't understand the 'charm' of children."

Joseph rolled his eyes.

Ratigan glanced at him. "You know, if you were any other man you would be dead by now."

The mahogany mouse smiled. "That's why I do it."

Minnie kneeled at the edge of the chair as Victor told the story.

"And then what did Prince Prosperio do?"

"He didn't," Victor said. "he was stabbed with his own dagger."

Her eyes bugged. "Like... dead?"

"Yep," he said.

Minnie squeaked. "Yikes!"

Joseph walked from around a bookshelf and smiled. "Met Victor I see."

The little mouse nodded her head up and down. "He told me a scary story!"

"How scary exactly?" Joseph raised his eyebrows at Victor.

"Uh... a bit of blood..."

Joseph stared.

"Okay, LOTS of blood..."

The babysitter guffawed. "You're too honest, Victor. Come on Minnie. Time to getcha washed up. And Victor, your father wants to see you at six."

Minnie took Joseph's paw, but not before turning to Victor. "The other one tomorrow, okay? See you later."

"Bye," he said softly.

Victor stared for a moment before laying the book on the wooden tabletop. _Might as well find out what dad wants me for..._

Meanwhile, Minnie was getting scrubbed from head to toe.

"Eeek! My _eyes! _You got the soap in my _eyes!"_

Joseph laughed and continued to scrub the top of her head. "Better than in your mouth."

She glared.

He laughed again. "Now if you can do that, there is nothing in your eyes."

Minnie, remembering the 'soap in her eyes', squeezed them shut and faked pain.

"What a trip," Joseph mumbled.

Victor walked into his father's lair.

"Joseph said that you wanted to see me..." he trailed off.

Ratigan smiled. "I see that you have met Miss Sherringford."

"She's pretty funny."

Ratigan frowned. "I don't want you getting attached, the child is only another pawn in my revenge on Basil."

"You mean the detective?"

"Is there another Basil?"

Victor thought it over. "What are you going to do to him?"

Ratigan got a horrible grin on his face. "First, I will give him a false trail. Then, I will make him watch as his 'family' dies, one by one. And then finally, he will die himself. No escape for the great detective this time around. I will not be outwitted again."

"Uh.." Victor stared. _I have to do something!_

"So will you help me?" Ratigan asked.

Victor gulped. _I hope not._

**Hope all of the boys and girls liked this chapter! A little bit for the faithfuls to think about – Victor isn't _all _good. I hope you remember that. I also have someone joining me on the comments from now on – Samantha, also known as punkerfriend. Say hi, Sammi.**

**Punkerfriend: Uh... hi? 0_o**

**Luv: Yeah... so do you have anything to say Sammi?**

**Punkerfriend: Please review...? .-.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for the feedback Illyria Lives! I am going to try to incorporate your advice into this chapter as much as possible! Thank-you to Kagalei, Illyria Lives, Terra Young and Tbonechick2011 for reviewing. I am always happy to know someone's enjoying my story or wants to help me improve.**

**Also in this Chapter: We are going to take things from Basil's P.O.V. in this chapter, I wanted to experiment.**

**Chapter 4**

I was sipping my tea half-heartedly, gazing into the orange flames that were flickering in the fireplace. Why did I have to be so... so stuck up to that poor child? All that she wanted was to win some respect from me. I sighed. I was always in that demeanor, it wasn't my fault. I couldn't help but feel responsible in some way though. Amelia would have to be rolling over in her grave at the moment.

I hadn't ever taken a special liking to children, they had always struck me as drooling, whining, in-need-of-a-security-blanket creatures. I barely even remembered most of my childhood... what was I, thirty something now? But one moment always would find its way to me on a dreary day. That would be when I met Amelia Sherringford.

_Flashback:_

_Basil is walking up the steps of a library and enters the room, arms full of books._

"_How are you Basil?"_

"_Fine, Mrs. Sullivan."_

_A librarian in her late-twenties leans over the counter, analyzing the books that a eleven year-old Basil is carrying._

"_Interesting. You are studying Hemingway for your English essay?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_I tried to save your study spot, but..."_

_Basil turns see a brown mouse sitting in his studying spot, near the back of the room._

"_Oh, isn't that great." he muttered under his breath. "What shall I do?"_

_Mrs. Sullivan smiled. "Maybe if you ask her kindly, she will pick a different table."_

"_Then that's what I'll do."_

_Basil stalked over to the table and set his books onto the smooth polished surface, then cleared his throat._

"_Ahem."_

_The girl glared up at Basil, golden eyes ablaze. "I am sorry, but do you realize that I'm studying?"_

_Basil met the unspoken challenge in her eyes with ease. "You would be studying in a spot that is reserved for me."_

_She smirked. "You can't reserve a library table, genius. It's called 'public property'. Where's your sign..."_

_Who does she think she is? Basil thought. He immediately blushed at his stupidity. She was right. He hadn't ever been outsmarted before._

_She turned her smile a to a bit more kinder tone. "Over-confidence. We all experience it." The girl thought a moment. Should I let him sit here too, or should I just let him stand?_

_She tapped the spot beside her with a quill and said, "Well don't just stand there, sit, sit!"_

_Basil rolled his eyes and plopped into the chair beside the brown mouse._

"_Er..." _

_Should he introduce himself? Basil hadn't ever felt this way before. A deep blush creeped up his tan cheeks. Thankfully, he didn't have to decide._

"_My name's Amelia Sherringford. What's your name?"_

"_B-Basil. Yeah, Basil."_

_She laughed, and peeked at his book-covers. "Hemingway? I'm doing Poe."_

"_Cool."_

_She giggled. Silly boys, why were they always so shy around girls?_

"_Why did you pick such a boring author? I mean, seriously. 'The Old Man and the Sea?'"_

_The blush continued to rise up his face. "Uh, he was... easy."_

"_But you have to get to know the guy you're working on! It's more than an essay, it's acknowledging a great person's work."_

_He could agree with that. "Definitely."_

"_Well, whatever. Say, would you like to come to my birthday party on Saturday? I would really like it if you were there."_

"_Yes!" Basil said a bit too quickly. The librarian shook her head and only smiled._

_End Flashback._

That was why I felt so bad. Minnie was like Amelia in so many ways. She was bold, talented, and happy. Overall, a very nice person to be around. I felt myself missing her company already. I should have kept closer watch. The rain pounded on the windows. Wherever Minnie was, I hope that she was inside, safe from the weather.

I rose out of my chair and glared at the picture on the mantle. _Whatever you're doing, Ratigan, I plan to stop you. One way or the other._


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know this is really random, but I have chosen theme songs for all of my characters. Yes, even Basil. Here is the list:**

**Amelia: So In Love With Two by Mikalia**

**Basil: Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park**

**Minnie: Once Upon A December from Anastasia**

**Victor: Uptown Girl by Westlife**

**Ratigan: Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Joseph: Beat It by Fall Out Boy**

**So how does everyone like it? Tell me if you think that it's fitting, or if it's not. Truth be told, I had trouble with Joseph's. On with chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

Ratigan was getting very annoyed with the child. She had chased the cat, jumped on his henchmen, and talked his son into singing and dancing in public. Not to mention yelping every time that he entered the room and running to Joseph like a nanny. He wondered how Basil had even dealt with her for a day. She had to be the most annoying creature on earth.

The so-said-mouseling sat in the corner of the room now, playing with a doll that Joseph had gotten her. Ratigan supposed that it was a comfort. Why did children need such things? Victor hadn't ever needed a toy or blanket. His son never even wanted an attachment. Another reason that Minnie got on his nerves. Ever since the child had come along, Victor was stuck to her like glue.

Banishing these thoughts aside, Ratigan continued to chart out his plans. Just his luck, Minnie tried to sneak over to the table and look over his shoulder. If the girl wasn't plaguing his thoughts, she was somewhere in the room.

"Professor," she asked timidly, "whatcha doing?"

_Go. Away. _he thought. "None of your business, dear."

She frowned. "I'm sorry I'm a new-cents."

"A what?"

"A new-cents. Fidget said I was a new-cents, whatever that is."

Ratigan rolled his eyes. "That's a nuisance, and he is very right."

The little mouse stood on her toes to see over the table. "What does it mean? I don't want to look silly saying new-cents and not knowing what it is."

_It means you, _a voice said in his head. But instead, he said, "Annoying. Don't you have things to do other than stick your little nose in my work?"

She frowned. "No."

He had really had it with the girl. "Go DO something, then." And with that, he pushed her lightly out the door and slammed it closed.

Finally. Peace and quiet. Ratigan sat back in his chair and sighed. He wanted to get rid of the child soon as possible.

His peace was interrupted when there was a little bang on the door.

"Let me innnnn! I left Mabel in there!"

_Mabel?_

"I want my dollie backkkk!"

Ratigan grit his teeth and picked up the doll. _She wants it back? I'll give it to her then._

A few minutes later, the study door swung open to reveal Ratigan. Minnie looked hopefully up at him.

"Where's Mabel?"

He smiled. "Take her."

Ratigan slung the doll into the little girl's waiting arms. Minnie gaped.

"EEEEK!" she shreiked. "WHAT did you DO to my DOLLIEEEEEEEEE!"

The doll was held aloft by Minnie, its head dangling off a spring like a Slinkie.

"You wanted it back," he stated flatly.

"Not like THAAAAT!" she cried.

Joseph ran into the room panting. Apparently he had been running quickly.

"What's going-"

Joseph stopped and looked at the sight before him.

Ratigan was smiling triumphantly at little Minnie, weeping over her doll which was ruined.

"Err..."

The first thought that came to his mind was, _What the hell?_

Victor ran into the room right behind Joseph and took in the sight. Then he growled.

"Father? How could you do that to....?"

Before Ratigan could speak, Minnie squeaked, "Because he's a mean sewer rat! Mister Basil was right! Mommy was right! He hurt my dolly, and he's terrible!"

Joseph gulped. Victor's eyes grew wide.

"What. Was. THAT?!" he asked threateningly.

The mouseling wiped her eyes and glared at the clearly surprised rat. "You are a mean sewer rat, Basil was right, momma was right, and you hurt Mabel."

Ratigan looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The three mice watched as he tried to regain his composure, and it worked... halfway.

Menacing as ever, Ratigan scooped up the little girl by the scruff of her neck. "That's. It."

Minnie's eyes turned to saucers as Ratigan took her down the hallway. "Victor!" she called.

"_Shut up. Not a word."_

"But- but-"

Ratigan went towards the main barrel and called, "Fetch some water."

Once the water was in the room, he said, "I'm going to _wash _that mouth out."

"Huh?!" Minnie squeaked. She began to scream her lungs out when he lowered her towards the tub of water. "I can't swim! Please, I can't swim!" Minnie clawed at Ratigan's suit, hoping to get away from the water. _I'm gonna die! I'm really gonna die!_

"Stop!"

Ratigan looked up to see Victor in the doorway, angry look on his face. The young rat rushed over and yanked a terrified Minnie out of Ratigan's grasp.

"She's only four! You can't drown a four year old!"

Ratigan looked at his son in amazement. The boy hadn't ever challenged his authority before. What was the sudden change of heart?

"It's okay Minnie," he said. The girl looked scared out of her mind.

The henchmen watched as father glared at son. This ought to be good, they thought. A few even placed bets.

"Dad, she didn't know how much that affected you... she didn't mean to offend you," Victor reasoned.

He got no reply. Only an icy glare from the Napoleon of Crime.

"I- I guess that I'll go now," he said quietly, and exited the room with Minnie. Joseph followed quickly behind.

"Are you okay Minnie? Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine..." she looked at him. "I hope your Daddy isn't mad at you. It's my fault, isn't it?"

"Of course not," he said.

Joseph walked up to the two. "Victor... what you did was very brave. I think that we need to talk about something... let me take Minnie back to her room, alright?"

Victor reluctantly nodded and let Joseph take the little mouse away.

When Joseph was sure she was asleep, he went to Victor's room.

"Yes?" he asked Joseph.

"We need to make plans, Victor."

**Whoa! So I made Ratigan a bit psycho! Hope it wasn't too dark or anything.**

**Sammi: Review? We would be happy with one :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you very much to Noelle M. to reviewing!**

**Chapter 6**

"So that's the plan?" Victor asked.

Joseph sighed and ran his paw through his hair. Victor and the mouse had been making plans for awhile now, and this was their best bet so far.

"I know that it doesn't seem likely," Joseph said, "But we have to do something. I like that little girl, and the detective isn't half bad... besides being snoopy..."

Victor laughed. He remembered the events of a few years ago, when he had been about five years old. His father had the most devious scheme, to rule Mousedom, with the help of a toymaker. He had remembered going to observe and being interested in how the mouse had put all of the cogs and gears together to make a life-size replica of Queen Mousetoria. And there had been a little girl, older than him, about nine. He tried to recall her name... Olivia. Yes, that was it. Victor had laughed insanely when Fidget had been kicked and bitten by her, earning a smack on the head. He had been curious as to what another child had been doing in the sewers, but hadn't dared let her out of the glass-bottle prison in fear of what his father might say. And then Basil came to save her and Mr. Flaversham. Victor remembered feeling slightly sorry for the detective, but had been too elated at the prospect of being Prince of Mousedom to care much.

"Snoopy indeed." he smiled.

"So you know what the plan is?" Joseph asked.

Victor saluted. "Yes sir. Meet early in the morning and visit the dog... er... Toby... and present him with Minnie's scent. Then place evidence for Basil to find and hopefully, lead him to where we will have a note ready."

Joseph laughed. "Too smart. Waaay to smart."

Victor grinned. "And you thought I wasn't listening."

The next morning, Victor and Joseph, (in disguises of course) made their way through the dirty, dreary sewer pipes and up to the empty riverfront bar above.

Avoiding as many people as they could, the duo set out on their trek to Bakerstreet.

Victor frowned as he trudged down the street in his raggedy sailor's clothes. _They fit too tight, and they itch!_ Unhappily, he looked down into a water puddle, finding two bright yellow eyes staring back at him. He stood mesmerized until Joseph called, "Come on Victor chap! We don't have time to watch the daises bloom!"

The grey rat looked up startled and called a weak, "Coming!". He looked at his reflection one last time before scampering down the street to catch up with Joseph.

Once at Bakerstreet, the two went up a drainage pipe and squeezed through a small crack under one of the windows at the residence of Sherlock Holmes.

"Shhh! Be very quiet," Joseph warned, "we don't want to frighten the hound, I've heard about what he can do..." he looked around, "And remember what happened to Felicia."

Victor gulped. He remembered seeing Felicia after the Diamond Jubilee. She had looked terrible, fur missing in places and ears torn.

Victor followed Joseph down from the window sill and gazed at the human room.

_Everything is so... giant!_

The eight year old followed Joseph to what seemed like a mountain. Oh. It was a dog bed.

"Come on," the older mouse whispered. Victor froze. A great rumbling was heard and a huge nose peeked over the side of the wicker bed.

"Joseph!" he squeaked.

The mammoth puppy began to growl at the two mice, blue eyes narrowing.

"Sit Toby," Joseph said. "C'mere, I got something for you doggie..."

Joseph pulled Minnie's plaid hairbow out of his pocket and let the dog sniff it.

Once out of the house, the two snuck to where Basil's front door was, and left the bow just outside it. Then they hurried home and stripped of their disguises, praying they didn't get caught.


End file.
